


Воссоединение

by RubyNury



Category: SS501
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humanity, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury
Summary: Иногда нужен толчок извне, чтобы наконец собрать себя по частям и возродиться подобно Фениксу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В основе истории - короткий предутренний сон. Но то, что во сне обычно бывает простым и понятным, требует адекватного логического объяснения наяву. Именно поэтому первоначально ухваченные три сцены и два диалога разрослись-развернулись в целую историю.
> 
> Мне бы очень хотелось поставить в жанрах романтику или хотя бы простой гет, но история не об этом. Даже самой жаль :)

_«Человек смеётся всего лишь две-три секунды,_

_и, если ты не успел его сфотографировать, кадр потерян»._

_«…делать добрые дела надо не для того, чтобы об этом узнали все»._

_Пак Чже Ван, известный фотограф из Кореи_

 

 **~ * 1 апреля. 6 часов вечера *** **~**

– Извините! Учитель, подождите, пожалуйста! – Торопливо. Вверх по лестнице. Словно от этого зависит жизнь. – Подождите! Всего минутку! Я Вас прошу!

Мужчина останавливается. За долгую жизнь его глаза видели многое. Сейчас они озаряются добрым светом. Пак Чже Вон знает девушку, что спешит к нему. 

…

_Его внучке примерно столько же. И с первого дня фотограф улыбается с необъяснимой теплотой, глядя на эту девочку. Он ей не потакает, отнюдь нет – деду пристало быть строго-справедливым и мудро-отстранённым; но и в обиду свою «внучку» никому не даёт. Они работают в одной команде уже пару месяцев, а она до сих пор робеет перед учителем. Занятное дитя. По утрам радостно приветствует каждого, вечно крутится где-то поблизости – впитывает советы, пояснения, рекомендации – учится мастерству у старших. Старательно выполняет многочисленные поручения и заряжает всех вокруг своим хорошим настроением._

_Маленькая, застенчивая, с ласковым взглядом больших карих глаз, чем-то похожая на оленёнка. Славная у него «внучка»._

_Современные девушки увлекаются популярными группами. И она не исключение._

_Пак Чже Вон любит молодёжь за присущую ей порывистость, импульсивность и непосредственность. Перед его объективом проходят многие молодые люди – айдолы, как их называют влюблённые поклонники – и сердце художника радуется, когда эти юноши и девушки оказываются прекрасно воспитанными, целеустремлёнными и трудолюбивыми людьми._

_А однажды он выходит в коридор и видит, как притихший «оленёнок» во все глаза глядит – оторваться не может – на красочный постер, занимающий добрую половину коридора. Художник прячет добродушную ухмылку. Что ж, в таком случае, на днях его «внучку» ждёт приятный сюрприз._  

…

– Простите, что задерживаю Вас, учитель… – Судорожными  глотками пьётся воздух, на непослушных губах дрожит тень робкой улыбки.

– Что ты хотела сказать, дитя? – Пак Чже Вон спешит избавить её от длинной, полной извинений речи.

Художник удивлён: подобная горячность не свойственна этому деликатному ребёнку.

– Я знаю, что не имею права просить Вас об этом, но, пожалуйста, – ей неловко и стыдно просить в принципе – а учителя, которого она бесконечно уважает – особенно; собственный голос дрожит и не слушается, а все нужные слова вылетели из головы ещё тогда, когда она бежала. Но промолчать девушка просто не в силах, – прошу Вас, дайте ему ещё один шанс. Он может лучше. Вы же знаете, Вы же видели, какой он. До этого… Он может и без них, Вы же поняли это, правда? – она торопится объяснить, глотает целые слова, лепечет пылко, сбивчиво, бессвязно. Пак Чже Вон почти не успевает за ней, не понимает её слов, но ухватывает главное: глаза «оленёнка» полны безграничной веры, и художник вдруг чувствует себя до смешного всесильным. – Прошу Вас, учитель… Пожалуйста. 

Она знает, что не имеет права беспокоить мастера своей бессмысленной просьбой. Особенно после многочасовой съемки. И ещё особенней – когда он и так сделал всё, что мог. 

Она не понимает, что толкает её, боявшуюся даже взглянуть лишний раз в сторону любимой группы в течение этих нескольких часов, так бесцеремонно вмешиваться в исход фотосессии теперь.  

Не понимает, почему сейчас преодолевает свою природную робость, свою боязнь лишний раз доставить хлопоты дорогим ей людям – ради совершенно незнакомого парня. Почему у неё так болит душа из-за одного-единственного, случайно встреченного взгляда тёмных глаз. И почему тот, потерянный, как у бездомного щенка, взгляд – длиной в мгновение – не идёт у неё из головы, мешает дышать, путает мысли. 

Затаив дыхание и чуть подавшись вперёд, девушка ждёт ответа. Словно приговора, от которого зависит всё.

Ей не нужно объяснять, о ком идёт речь. Внутри живёт уверенность, что этот мудрый великодушный человек, который в самую первую встречу напомнил ей доброго волшебника, поймёт и так.

И правда, Пак Чже Вон не спрашивает, о ком она говорит. Только мрачнеет его глубокий взгляд, и морщинки грустно толпятся в уголках глаз.

– Сам по себе шанс ему не поможет, – озвучивает свои недавние наблюдения художник. Блестящие карие глаза глядят на него выжидательно, и приходится пояснить: – Ты же видела, он не может сниматься. В таком состоянии это бессмысленно.

– Я изменю его состояние, – порывисто и убеждённо заверяет девушка и только спустя мгновение понимает, что её затея самонадеянна. Это по меньшей мере. А по сути – невыполнима. Но она не готова сдаться лишь из-за того, что это невозможно. – Я… я смогу, я придумаю, как. Если Вы дадите ему шанс… Если только Вы позволите мне попытаться…

Пак Чже Вон не может сдержать улыбки – эта застенчивая девчушка меняется на глазах. Так пробивает себе дорогу хрупкий, но настойчивый росток, и для его упорства ни асфальт, ни бетон не помеха.

– Тебе не у меня нужно спрашивать, дитя, – мягко напоминает он невольной защитнице. – У него. Позволит ли тебе попытаться Пак Чон Мин-ши. Шанс ему я дам, раз ты просишь, а остальное зависит от него. Я буду в студии до семи.

 

Сломя голову – вниз по лестнице. У неё остаётся меньше часа, а девушка даже не знает, где искать того, кого только что так рьяно выгораживала. Впрочем, найти – ещё полбеды: Пак Чон Мин не тот человек, что сливается с толпой. Уговорить звезду довериться незнакомке – вот задача посложнее.

И всё же девушка верит, всей своей пылкой душой верит, что может помочь ему сегодня. Может. Она это чувствует.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ * 1 апреля. 10 часов утра * ~**

– Доброе утро! Давайте хорошо поработаем сегодня, – в студию, вежливо кланяясь, заходит жизнерадостно улыбающийся высокий парень. Он готов работать, готов изображать целые истории в лицах, эпатировать публику, примерять на себя даже немыслимые роли, и едва ли не выворачивается наизнанку от излучаемого им дружелюбия.  
Он давно ждал этой встречи. Работать под началом известного фотографа Кореи – большая честь для молодого человека, и он готов стараться. Повиноваться каждому указанию знаменитого художника зеркальных камер.  
Почувствовав на себе внимательный добродушный взгляд, парень расплывается в радостной улыбке узнавания и торопится навстречу. Невольную робость перед именитым мастером он старательно прячет и пинками загоняет в дальние уголки своего так и не повзрослевшего до конца «я». Он покажет себя профессионалом, благодарной и старательной моделью, ведь он столько ждал шанса поработать вместе с самим Пак Чже Воном.  
И тут…

  
– Чон Мин-а! – на него налетает растрёпанный вихрь, в котором, если отодвинуть его на расстояние вытянутой руки, легко узнаётся Хёнг Чжун.  
_«Джерри!»_  
Руки опережают мысли, крепко прижимая к груди повизгивающего от радости младшего. В это не верится. Когда эта мелочь успела?.. Почему не предупредил о своём приезде? Куда его теперь девать на ближайшие несколько часов? На носу очень важная съемка, и он не может отвлечься. Хотя хочется. Конечно, хочется, черт возьми. Он так соскучился по другу!  
– Хёнг Чжун-а, какими судьбами?..  
Но он не успевает продолжить, потому что за всклокоченной шевелюрой виднеются ещё три знакомых улыбающихся физиономии.  
– Хён Чжун-хён! Ён Сэн-хён! Кю Чжон-а! Откуда?..

Чон Мин теряется. Счастье, безудержное, сумасшедшее, оголтелое, мощной волной затопив не ожидавший подобных сюрпризов мозг, кружит и сбивает с ног. Ошеломлённое тело подчиняется не сразу, но, когда парень уже готов рухнуть от обилия эмоций, его окружает сияющая улыбками троица.  
Чон Мин смеётся, запрокинув голову, хлопает по плечам, обнимая одногруппников, и чувствует у себя на плечах и спине ответные крепкие объятия и дюжие хлопки.  
Они говорят все разом, перебивая друг друга, не слушая, пытаясь перекричать остальных и заставить слушать себя. От поднявшегося гвалта у окружающих закладывает уши, но никому и в голову не приходит одёрнуть их, призвать к тишине. Радость от встречи друзей настолько огромна, что её с лихвой хватает на всех присутствующих в комнате. Ребята слишком счастливы, чтобы заткнуться и спокойно поговорить. Всё потом. Потом. Всё успеется. А сейчас сияющие глаза, хохот, беззлобные шутки, – они снова вместе. И каким же сладким кажется это «вместе»!..  
Пускай ненадолго – вскоре выясняется, что им предстоит совместная съемка для фотобука «SS501» – а ещё чуть позже открывается, что в курсе были все, кроме Чон Мина – и вообще, это задумывалось, как сюрприз, подарок на его день рождения – но они все здесь. Все-все. Пятеро как один. ДаблЭс. Лучшего подарка на день рождения и быть не может. Лучшего ему просто не надо.

Ребята даже приносят праздничный торт и заставляют Чон Мина загадать желание и задуть свечи. Желаний много, как у любого – особенно творческого – человека, а то, которое давно прописалось в сердце, только что – хоть и всего на один день – сбылось.  
Гогоча, они едят этот торт во время короткого перерыва на обед. Достаётся даже съёмочной команде – ребята охотно делятся радостью и сладким. Харизма думает, что у него в жизни не было торта вкуснее.

…

Однажды он обрёл семью. Не ту, в которой родился. Ту, в которую привело его заветное желание стать актёром. В этой семье у каждого была своя мечта, и все пятеро трудились, чтобы воплотить эти мечты в жизнь. Вместе.  
И Чон Мин так привык к этому сплочённому «вместе», что, по истечении срока действия их контрактов оставшись в одиночестве, он долго не мог прийти в себя.  
Теперь их снова пятеро, а он не знает, не может вспомнить, какое место занимал в группе.  
Он уже давно не тот, кем был тогда. И все они – уже не те.  
Карикатуры на самих себя из прошлого.  
Выросшие из своих ролей, как мальчишки, выросшие из прошлогодних летних штанишек, когда им пять или семь.

Он всматривается, впитывает те изменения, которые произошли в товарищах, пока они были вдалеке друг от друга. Так трудно отвести взгляд. Так трудно не расхохотаться узнаваемым из прошлого мелочам: очередному непослушному вихру Принца, который тот по привычке тщательно – и, как всегда, безуспешно – приглаживает; ляпам Малыша и его растерянно-виноватым, но очень милым поклонам; рассеянному, совершенно невпопад, ответу Лидера – на вопрос, который прозвучал минут десять назад и о котором уже все забыли; беготне Центра от младшего в попытках спасти честно стащенную у того из-под носа печеньку.  
Пустяк за пустяком – так тепло, знакомо и чуть пугающе в своей вневременности. Вспышки смеха, как мини-взрывы, гремят то там, то сям, и в этой суматохе Чон Мин позволяет себе ненадолго расслабиться. Его настороженная, стосковавшаяся душа, наконец-то, дома.  
Внутри что-то дрожит и переворачивается, и Харизма, отвернувшись от этой маленькой шумной SS-вселенной, чтобы сморгнуть непрошеную влагу, мысленно усмехается своей сентиментальности.

А потом Малыш, тот самый Бэйби, который ударялся в слёзы по каждому пустяку, возникает из ниоткуда и участливо треплет его по плечу, подбадривая и пытаясь поделиться, передать частичку уверенности в себе. И в них.  
_«Чон Мин-а, всё хорошо»_ , – километровыми буквами светится в круглых блестящих глазах. И Пак Чон Мин позволяет себе вернуться.  
В те самые штанишки, из которых он вырос три года назад.  
Ненадолго.  
Ровно на столько, сколько требуется на снисходительную усмешку – _«А то, Джерри, прорвемся»,_  – и полузабытое удовольствие превращения укладки младшего в разорённое гнездо. Но, даже зная, что сейчас ему влетит от нуны-стилиста, Хёнг Чжун совсем не против. Он ловит усмешку Харизмы, усиливает её своей лучистой улыбкой и возвращает. Полноценным смехом.

Чон Мин летает по площадке ярким прыгучим мячиком, теребит одногруппников, без устали сыплет идеями. А сам незаметно, исподволь присматривается к ним, родным, изменившимся.

Кю Чжон стал старше и как-то ощутимо взрослее. Не такой тихий. Не такой застенчивый. У Центра это бросается в глаза сразу. Во взгляде – неуловимая твёрдость, в мягкой улыбке – достоинство, и у Харизмы возникает странное чувство, почти ностальгия по робкому мнущемуся пареньку из провинции. Тот проделал далёкий путь, чтобы оказаться здесь.  
Чон Мин всей душой гордится их Кю Чжоном.

У Ён Сэна голос стал ещё лучше. Харизма отмечает это без зависти. Он правда рад. У них с Принцем разные тембры, их голоса окрепли и стали сильнее. У него нет причин завидовать.  
Да и не зависть это, просто внутри что-то не унимается. Мину хочется слышать этот глубокий уютный голос, по вечерам рассказывающим – как всегда, почти невнятно, неторопливо, по-домашнему – очередную тягучую, бесконечную историю. И пусть Лидер, посмеиваясь, то и дело вставляет реплики ни к селу ни к городу, а Малыш снова заснёт на середине. И пусть Кю, машинально кивая, то и дело срывается в полудрёму, а встрепенувшись, поощряет друга сонными междометиями. Он, Харизма, будет впитывать эту атмосферу, будет сидеть с ними и слушать, пока этот голос звучит. До самых первых лучей солнца.  
Парень трясёт головой, отгоняя видения.  
Разговоры по душам. Трёп ни о чем до рассвета. Когда это было в последний раз!  
Опомнись, фантазёр-мечтатель.

Тёмный, с грустинкой взгляд скользит дальше, к Лидеру. Хён Чжун изменился почти до неузнаваемости. Улыбается ещё меньше, работает ещё больше – в профессиональном плане вырос так, что, кажется, не дотянуться. Всё-таки их лидер – самый лучший, не зря они им гордятся.  
Ребята давно привыкли работать соло, каждый сам себе голова, но стоит появиться Хёну, как вся четвёрка невольно подтягивается, прислушивается. Лидер не давит, не требует – по правде говоря, он так и остался верен своей странной привычке витать в одному ему известных заоблачных далях – но от него веет несокрушимой надёжностью – такой, что снится только вековым утёсам. И даблэсовцы его слушаются. По привычке ли или из уважения – но никому и в голову не приходит, что может быть иначе, ведь перед ними глава их маленькой – собранной из них, таких разных, но каким-то чудом удивительно схожих – семьи.  
И пускай теперь на расстоянии, она по-прежнему остаётся крепкой. Семья не перестаёт быть семьёй, если люди разъезжаются в разных направлениях. Это место в душе, а не на карте.

И словно подарок судьбы, концепт их сегодняшней фотосессии – воссоединение группы. Долгожданное. Призрачное. Мнимое. На сейчас – настоящее, поэтому улыбаться можно искренне. Чем ребята и пользуются: толкутся рядом, меняются местами и ролями, шутят, дурачатся, дразнятся, переплавляя драгоценное время в цветные кадры-картинки. Довольны все – от фотографа до костюмеров.  
А пятёрка просто снова живёт. Пятёрка просто снова вместе. Фанаты будут на седьмом небе от счастья. Пока же – почти захлёбываясь, одуряюще, до самых кончиков немеющих от восторга пальцев – счастлив Чон Мин.  
Он и не осознавал, что так дико, по-зверски жадно тосковал по своей заполошной чудаковатой SSемейке. За годы соло-карьеры Харизма просто забыл, каково это – когда рядом есть надёжная опора. И насколько это здорово, когда рядом таких – целых четыре.


	3. Chapter 3

А потом они уходят. Соло-графики, соло-карьеры. Чужие, далёкие жизни. Их SS-мирок распадается на глазах. Опять. Слишком недолго они были вместе. И Харизма скучает, безумно скучает по каждому из них, даже раньше, чем знакомые спины скрываются за дверью. 

Он держится. Весело машет друзьям, когда они, по одному закончив съёмки, подходят попрощаться.

Первым уходит Лидер. Первый, всегда первый. В его расписании на сегодня ещё слишком много дел. Крепкое рукопожатие, открытая улыбка – не та, которую Хён Чжун использует для фотосессий и интервью, а та, которую Мин помнит по их совместным дурачествам; та, что легко превращается в заливистый, до колик в животе хохот. «Ещё увидимся, Чон Мин-а». Харизма невольно откликается улыбкой. Тоже искренней.

Их остаётся четверо. 

За Лидером уходит Ён Сэн и уносит свой убаюкивающий, мурлычущий голос. Он не умеет долго прощаться и совсем не мастер говорить красивые проникновенные речи – в отличие от того же Мина, поэтому просто по-дружески, чуть неловко обнимает младшего на прощание. Но в этом объятии – всё то, чего не передать словами: и неуклюжая нежность, и забота, и обещание скорой встречи, и поддержка, и… и… Харизме не хочется отпускать этого уютного, спокойного в своей житейской мудрости парня. Но он не удерживает. Энергично хлопает Хо по спине и улыбается так ярко и зубасто, что это почти пугает, но старший лишь фыркает в ответ и кивает.

Трое. 

Но вот собираться начинает Макнэ, и Мин почти срывается. Он полушутя-полусерьёзно тянет младшего за шиворот.

– Мелочь, ты куда это собрался? Сейчас мы с Кю отснимемся, и все вместе посидим где-нибудь с учителем. Подождёшь?

Оказывается, у ребёнка назначена встреча. Бэйби виновато разводит руками.

– Прости, Чон-Мин-а.

– Ты как часто меня видишь, а?

– Ну… – мнётся Хёнг Чжун, прекрасно понимая, к чему клонит друг.

– А их? – Харизма не дожидается ответа, картинно вздыхает: – Эх ты, променять друга на… на… кто бы там ни был, – он выкручивается, так и не удосужившись узнать, с кем у Макнэ встреча. – Лучший твой друг ведь всё равно я, а ты… Эх ты, нет тебе прощения.

Ребёнок смотрит растерянно и жалко, в очередной раз, как и всегда в их SSемейке, купившись на драматизм артистичного Мина. Что делать? Уйти? Остаться? Обидится ведь, это горе луковое под названием лучший друг. Он может, Хёнг Чжун знает.

Но и не пойти нельзя, обещал ведь. Что делать? Что же делать?

– Мин-а… – просительно тянет Бэйби. – Ну я же не знал. Чон Мин-а… – младший вьётся вокруг старшего, заискивающе заглядывает в тёмные глаза, трогает друга за плечо, неловко гладит по спине, пытаясь того задобрить.

– Иди-иди, предатель. Чтобы духу твоего тут не было, – перепуганное лицо младшего заставляет Харизму смягчиться. Он меняет задранный нос на добродушную усмешку, а лёд в голосе – на тёплые хрипловатые смешинки. – Ладно уж, иди. Серьёзно. Раз обещал…

– Ты не обидишься? – не веря в своё чудесное спасение, обрадовано переспрашивает Макнэ.

– Не обижусь, – хмыкает Чон Мин и пожимает плечами. – Просто вычеркну тебя из своего завещания. – Бэйби хихикает и, помахав напоследок, направляется к двери. – И из списка лучших друзей тоже, – несётся вдогонку, и расслабившийся было ребёнок спотыкается на ровном месте.

– Чон Мин-а! – на лице младшего – вселенская трагедия.

Харизма вновь пожимает плечами и машет рукой, отпуская того царственным жестом.

– Ладно, бог с тобой, иди. Не беспокойся обо мне, беспутное дитя.

Ребёнок понимает, что неуёмный Мин снова шутит, и ухмыляется.

Очередная шутка догоняет Хёнга уже на пороге. Ну не может Харизма без них! Только не с Бэйби.

– И не звони мне больше!

Смешливая хрипотца несколько мгновений мечется по комнате, отражаясь от стен – не зря Чон Мин тренирует голос на бесконечных уроках.

Из-за двери выныривает взъерошенная голова и сверкает мальчишеской улыбкой.

– Я позвоню тебе завтра.

– Ну вот, молодёжь совсем от рук отбилась, – притворно сокрушается Харизма, поворачиваясь к давящемуся беззвучным хохотом Центру.

Двое. 

Кю Чжон, отснявшись, усаживается на диван рядом с Харизмой и протягивает ему одну из ловко стянутых с обеденного стола вкусняшек. Ребята надеются перекусить в течение короткого перерыва между съемками, но в их дружный смех врывается трель телефонного звонка, и Центр, поднявшись с дивана, вежливо кланяется невидимому собеседнику в трубке.

Чон Мин всё понимает – даже раньше, чем товарищ, закончив разговор, поворачивается к нему с извиняющейся улыбкой. Внутри всё обдает холодом, но Харизма беспечно машет рукой – мол, ничего страшного, дела есть дела.

Оставив Мину пару шоколадных батончиков и с сожалением вздохнув, Кю Чжон притягивает к себе друга и крепко обнимает напоследок. Его объятия тёплые, и это несколько отпугивает неуютный холодок внутри.

Бесшумно прикрывшаяся за Центром дверь стирает ободряющую улыбку друга.

Чон Мин остается один. 

Один.

 

Не «пятеро как один», не «один за всех и все за одного», а как-то обыденно просто, серо и блёкло – один. В комнате словно темнеет. Все лампы горят, как прежде, но счастливых сверкающих улыбок больше нет. И внутри у Мина тоже что-то перегорает. Темно.

 

Начинается его персональная фотосъемка. За этим он пришёл в студию сегодня утром.

Утро… Чон Мину кажется, что оно было целую вечность назад. Сейчас от того уверенного в своей неотразимости Секщи Харизмы не осталось ни черепка, ни клочка, ни обрывка. Сдувшийся шарик. Пустая оболочка. Бледное подобие того парня, который тормошил одногруппников и сыпал шутками так, что в хохоте сгибалась добрая половина съёмочной команды. И контраст настолько внезапный, что ему не по себе. Слишком остро. Слишком резко. Слишком «слишком». 

Из тёмных, затянутых пыльной паутиной уголков, куда сознание боится даже заглядывать, выползают непрошеные воспоминания.

 _«Срок действия Вашего контракта с агентством DSP_ _Entertainment истек. Каковы Ваши дальнейшие планы?»_ Пак Чон Мин говорит о сольной карьере, о приближении к своей мечте и не перестает ослепительно улыбаться в камеру. Потому что если перестанет, то просто не выдержит, сломается прямо там, перед весело щебечущей ведущей и телезрителями. За вызывающей улыбкой он прячет своё одиночество, угнетающее, бессильное, горькое. Высока цена собственных крыльев. 

Харизма помнит, слишком хорошо ещё помнит – как справлялся со своими страхами и сомнениями, как возвращал себе уверенность в том, что и один чего-то стоит; а главное – в том, что он не навсегда один, что остальные, пусть даже разлетевшись по другим агентствам, остались его друзьями, его второй семьёй.

Спугнутый теплом Кю Чжона холод возвращается, почуяв запах беззащитности, пробирается под кожу, и Чон Мина начинает бить дрожь. Несильная, мелкая такая, противная. И не заметишь, если не приглядываться. Только Мин и знает, что она есть. 

Тренированное тело втискивается в заученные позы, равнодушное стекло линз фокусируется на закушенных губах – высматривает знаменитую улыбку Секщи Харизмы ДаблЭс.

Вспышкой проносится горькая мысль, и голова безвольно падает на грудь. Как он мог забыть?.. _Бывшего_ Секщи Харизмы. _Бывшего_ ДаблЭс. 

Как было удобно – стоило облокотиться на Лидера или Малыша и откинуть голову назад, как сразу щекоталась упругая шапка волос Ён Сэна. Они все стояли так близко, что, куда ни приткнись, как ни встань, рядом оказывался то один, то другой. Это придавало сил. Это вызывало неприлично широкие улыбки, и Кю прыскал со смеха, когда осветители вполголоса советовали дать лимонные дольки всей пятёрке. Они были счастливы. И, видимо, слишком.

В этом мире за всё приходится платить. Великое счастье – раритет, и цены на него заоблачные, а небесная канцелярия считает неумолимо строго. Торговаться бессмысленно.

 

Без задорного смеха Макнэ, дружеских тычков Центра, непрожёванных слов Принца и прохладно-вдумчивого, ободряющего взгляда Лидера Мину не улыбается. Он послушно растягивает губы и усилием воли даже подталкивает уголки рта вверх, но глаза остаются безжизненными, в них нет ни искорки, ни задора, ни тени знаменитой ухмылки. Не спасает даже профессионализм; каждое его движение – всего лишь набившие оскомину штампы. Он не способен творить сейчас. Внутри пусто, темно и холодно. Что он может показать, _такой_? Это состояние – родная стихия для его альтер-эго Ромео, но… сейчас не его время. Сегодня, сейчас, здесь Пак Чон Мин хочет вернуть _себя_ , быть _собой_.

Пак Чже Вон не спешит. Он подбадривает, подсказывает, предлагает одно, другое, третье. И Мин старается. Ни ему, ни фотографу не хочется признавать очевидную тщетность попыток, но во внимательных глазах мастера юноша ясно видит свой безмолвный приговор. Не то. Не получается. Он не справляется. Разочарование излучают, кажется, даже морщинки старого художника. 

А потом вдруг – на одно бесконечное мгновение – всё замирает, останавливается, и тишина кажется чересчур звонкой, какой-то неприятно режущей уши. Почти больно и гулко где-то внутри – там зарождается отчаяние. Хочется рассмеяться, чтобы разбить тишину вдребезги.

Но звук колючкой застревает в горле. Не смеётся ему. Со всеми, когда рядом четыре тёплых родных спины – пожалуйста. А одному не смеётся. Мешает ком в горле, и Харизма не без иронии радуется тому, что ему приходится сниматься, а не петь. Петь он сейчас просто не сможет. Никак.

 

Наконец, Пак Чже Вон расстроенно выпрямляется и закрывает объектив. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд мрачно-тёмных глаз он, подавив тяжелый вздох, кивает.

– На сегодня всё. Мы закончили. Славно поработали.

Последняя фраза, на развитый музыкальный слух Мина, пропитана фальшью.


	4. Chapter 4

Чон Мин делает хорошую мину при плохой игре – улыбается напоследок, кланяется мастеру и съёмочной команде, благодарит всех и спешит в благословенную темноту коридора. Сбежать. Спрятаться. Переждать. Успокоиться.

Исчезнуть.

Потревоженной змеёй по телу пробегает дрожь. Слишком громкое слово. Слишком… пугающее.

Парень встряхивается и заставляет себя передвигать ноги. Только бы никого не встретить в этом бесконечно длинном коридоре. 

Что сейчас произошло в студии? Позор! Столько лет стоять перед камерами, столько лет упорно трудиться, учиться, тренироваться – и для чего?! Жалкие позы, вымученные улыбки – неужели это всё, на что он теперь способен? Бездарь! Презрение к самому себе заставляет парня ускорить шаги. 

И ведь он не устал, нет, дело совершенно не в этом.

После ухода товарищей он словно сломался. Выдохся. Как выдыхается вино, отдав своё лучшее благоухание, и, передержанное, перегоревшее, перебродившее, превращается в кислый, едкий уксус. 

Молодой, талантливый, яркий, харизматичный – и ещё добрая сотня хвалебных эпитетов, которые (вполне по праву, как Чон Мин всегда считал) принадлежат ему с лёгкого пера прессы – всё это псу под хвост. Он не смог показать ничего из этого. Ни-че-го.

Опозорился, как новичок-желторотик, да ещё перед _этим_ человеком – самым известным мастером в Корее! Он так ждал этого шанса! Они обсуждали совместную работу в переписке длиной в месяцы, а теперь, когда Пак Чже Вон выкроил время, чтобы снимать его – их – он смог показать… только это? От стыда ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю. 

Мин видел, как остальные ребята справились со своими ролями. Блестяще. Все. Каждый из них.

Их яркие индивидуальности, новые и неузнаваемые, сверкают подобно бесценным самородкам.

А он, Пак Чон Мин, не похож сам на себя.

Что это за ломаные позы? Неуклюже, угловато, тяжеловесно – и это при его-то природной пластике! А эти улыбки, эти взгляды? Не то ребёнок, готовый позорно разрыдаться, не то растерянный неумеха-трейни на площадке. Где харизма? Где сексуальность? Где призыв и жажда во взгляде?

Разве за вот _этим_ пойдут рыдающие от восторга и экстаза толпы поклонниц? 

И вроде бы ничего криминального – подумаешь, будет больше групповых снимков в альбоме вместо его индивидуальных. Но себя не обманешь – душа-то не на месте. И всё из-за разочарованных морщин. Не любит Чон Мин разочарований. Особенно у тех, кого безгранично уважает сам, и чьего уважения хочет быть достоин. 

Что же теперь делать? Мысли в голове гудят, как растревоженный улей.

Явно не его день. Впрочем, такое бывает, само по себе это не страшно.

Способов справиться много. Напиться, заснуть, переспать, выставить уровень громкости в наушниках так, чтобы не то что панические безжалостные мысли – даже мозги из черепной коробки вынесло. Не впервые ведь. Он уже давно один, ему не привыкать. Не умрёт. Справится. Проснётся завтра, и будет уже легче. Будет…

Но внутри что-то царапается – колюче, больно, жалобно. Хочется тепла. Простого душевного тепла. Не горького алкоголя, не доступного тела, не заглушающей боль музыки – _человека_ рядом. Прямо сейчас. Ненадолго. Пока он не соберётся с силами и не сможет улыбаться снова. 

Юноша не совсем понимает, что происходит, но, похоже, ему придётся проходить этот ад заново, и он злится. Злится на себя, на своё бессилие, на беспомощность. Наивный, он думал, что несколько лет сольной карьеры истребят в нём похожую на зависимость потребность в «SS501», сделают его сильней и самостоятельней. Однако до сих пор его независимость оборачивается против него – муторным одиночеством, от которого хочется протяжно и тоскливо выть, словно волку-изгою на жёлтую луну в недосягаемой выси.

 

Он думал, это уже прошло. Думал, всё изменилось. Но каждый раз, когда они собираются полным составом для какого-нибудь проекта, оборачивается для него очередной ледяной бездной. Его ещё день колотит, ещё неделю снятся выматывающие душу тоскливые сны о старых добрых временах, и ещё долго он не может полностью сосредоточиться на том, что делает. Его не отпускает. Ему нужно больше. Он хочет обратно.

Умом Чон Мин понимает, что никакого «обратно» уже давно не существует, и, захоти он вернуться, ему придется строить отношения заново, с уже изменившимися товарищами. А сердцу всё равно. Оно не слушается. Только болит жалобно, ноет и скребётся-просится обратно. 

Рецепт обретения душевного равновесия раз и навсегда предельно просто – забыть о «ДаблЭс». С почестями и салютом похоронить те годы, когда они были вместе, поставить роскошное надгробие из своих сентиментальных воспоминаний, отпустить и двигаться дальше. Вперёд. Ведь каждый из товарищей уже так и сделал: Хён Чжун, Ён Сэн, макнэ всех времён и народов Хёнг Чжун и даже – даже! – Кю Чжон.

Юноша недовольно морщится; ему не нравится, что он в чём-то уступает тому, кого считал воплощением мягкотелости и нерешительности. Ведь он – Секщи Харизма, он Пак Чон Мин, он рождён, чтобы быть лучшим! 

Да и забыть о «SS501», о части себя – невозможно. Бессмысленно. Должен быть другой выход. Вот если бы…

Если бы он смог твёрдо стоять на ногах – независимо от того, один он или с друзьями…

Если бы их совместные проекты оставляли внутри только ощущение счастья и удовлетворения, а не эту грызущую тоску…

Если бы он просто стал сильнее…

Если бы после таких встреч ему не хотелось спрыгнуть с крыши или убиться от своей никчёмности…

Возможно, он слишком заигрался в Ромео, запутался, поверив в трагичность и безысходность жизни. А ведь уже давно, исподволь, изнутри пробивается ощущение, что пора проснуться, пора вернуться к солнечно-яркому и блистательному себе. Беда лишь в том, что он и в обычный-то день не может найти дороги туда, а сегодня заветная цель кажется особенно, невозможно далёкой.


	5. Chapter 5

Пак Чже Вон провожает взглядом удаляющегося молодого человека. Удивительно гибкий, стройный, красивый… Почему же ничего не вышло? На групповой съёмке Пак Чон Мин показал великолепную артистичность и неистощимую на выдумки фантазию, на индивидуальной же превратился в красивую, но абсолютно не выразительную безликую куклу. Вот только одной хорошей внешности недостаточно. В этих фотографиях не хватает души, и в этом есть его, фотографа, вина. 

Художник выходит из студии и поднимается по лестнице – ему хочется подышать прохладным вечерним воздухом и спокойно подумать о молодом айдоле. Панорама вечернего города, переливающегося огнями, всегда действовала на него умиротворяюще, а единственный балкон, который ещё открыт в это время, находится двумя этажами выше. 

Чже Вон вспоминает, как Чон Мин взбалмошным ветерком носился по площадке – теребил младших, вызывал снисходительные улыбки старших. Свободный, раскованный, яркий, солнечный – вот каким может быть, _должен_ быть молодой Пак. Художник прочёл это в сверкающих смехом глазах. Безудержное лихое сердце, вольная звонкая душа и переливающееся через край обаяние – вот сущность этого юноши. Но ушла его команда, его друзья, его поддержка, и осталась какая-то жалкая пародия на Секщи Харизму.

Как вернуть Пак Чон Мина в его истинное состояние? Не звать же молодых людей обратно. Да и не дело это, даже если бы можно было всех вернуть. Нет, юноша должен справиться сам. Иначе не пойдёт. Ему необходим иммунитет к одиночеству, чтобы и с друзьями, и одному сиять одинаково ярко. 

Там внизу, в студии, в настроении ли Чон Мина было дело или в его, Пак Чже Вона, восприятии этого незаурядного юноши, но они не смогли настроиться на одну волну, и оттого даже лучшие из сделанных снимков выглядят так, словно артиста в каждую позу загоняли кнутом, а улыбку выпытывали калёным железом. 

Конечно, искажённое мукой лицо или тень-полунамёк на загадочную улыбку с резким по контрасту полным отчаяния взглядом будут пользоваться спросом у публики, в этом Пак Чже Вон не сомневается. Но за всем этим не видно Чон Мина самого.

Такой, он просто манекен, штампованная кукла, гримасничающая по запросам потребительского большинства. Пак Чже Вону этого мало. Красивую гламурную картинку с такой артистичной моделью может снять любой выпускник фотокурсов. Он же – художник, ему важно передать то, что живёт в глазах; ему необходимо прикоснуться к сиянию человеческой души, прекрасной и неповторимой. Особенно если это такая богатая и сложная душа, как у юного Пака.

Показать бы того вежливого, обходительного, мягкого человека, с которым он вёл переписку уже несколько месяцев, не уставая поражаться открытости, приветливости и щедрости его натуры, глубине личности и неординарности творческого мышления этого прекрасного во всех смыслах мальчика.

Но как вытащить всё это наружу? Как камерой проникнуть в его сердце?

На съёмочной площадке Чон Мин играет. Того себя, каким знает и любит его публика. Но это уже привычное, отточенное… и оттого потерявшее новизну и искренность. А ведь в непринуждённости этого юноши столько обаяния! 

« _Как же показать тебя? Как, Чон Мин-ши? Ведь тебе самому это нужно, и я хочу помочь_ ».

 

За дверью балкона Чже Вона встречают порывы холодного ветра и оглушающий гул мегаполиса. Задумчивый озабоченный взгляд скользит вниз. Слух раздражают сигналы в бесконечно длинных пробках, в глаза бросаются крикливые огни реклам и бурлящая вечерняя суета людского муравейника. Кругом – ослепительный, брызжущий свет, режущая глаза пестрота красок. Шумно, кричаще, отупляюще ярко.

Мастер качает головой – не такое вдохновение ему нужно – и переводит взгляд выше.

…И на долю секунды забывает, как дышать, – настолько разителен контраст увиденного.

Вдали, над скученными домиками нежным кружевом клубятся цветущие верхушки сакур, и рассеянный закатный свет румянит их золотом. Погружающееся в дрёму небо похоже на многослойный разноцветный пирог; спокойные тёплые оттенки алого, оранжевого, лимонного и голубого, вверху переходящего в индиго и ультрамарин, ласкают взгляд мягкими неуловимыми переходами и успокаивают душу разлитым в небе умиротворением. Холодный ветер придаёт сил, вливая в грудь свежесть и бодрость. 

У Пак Чже Вона открывается второе дыхание, и он заражается верой своей помощницы, её убеждённостью в том, что всё получится. Художник вглядывается в простирающуюся перед ним панораму, и в голове со скоростью света мелькают накопленные за долгую жизнь разноцветные картинки-образы – художник, кажется, нашёл то, что подойдёт Чон Мину.

Конечно, это непривычное решение для такой ослепительной личности, как молодой Пак. Тому подошло бы что-то живое, экспрессивное, с ярко выраженной мимикой и нарочитыми эпатажными позами. Ему это идёт.

Но…

Сегодня они уже пробовали всё это. И это совершенно не то. 

Сегодня нужно нечто особенное.  

**~ * ~ * ~**

Переставить отражатели, добавить цветные фильтры, взять за основу мягкое рассеянное освещение. Убрать углы и чересчур яркие краски. Успокоить. Выровнять. Гармонизировать. Сгладить образ. Согреть. Создать особенную атмосферу. Создать настроение уюта и безопасности, защищённости. Дома, где можно быть собой. Дома, где ждут и любят. 

Перебирая ворох костюмов для съёмки, художник вспоминает жжённый чёрный растрёпанных прядей и жгуче-тёмные глаза, опушённые красивыми ресницами. Нужно добавить тепла – и пальцы замирают над бледно-шафрановым жилетом в едва заметную терракотово-черную решетку. Оно. И вот эта рыжевато-жёлтая парка; курчавая подкладка сливочного цвета мягка на ощупь, она добавит объёма стройной фигуре. Тёмная бирюза брюк и светло-коричневые ботинки на толстой подошве расставят цветовые акценты. Для начала этого хватит. 

В студии кипит работа. Поднимаются светлые декорации, выставляется рассеянный свет, сдержанную пастельную палитру интерьера разбавляют яркими аксессуарами.

Усталые глаза разгораются всё ярче, морщинки разглаживаются. Рождается волшебство.

Но главное ещё впереди. Нужен тот, кто это чудо сможет воплотить, претворить в жизнь, заставить его дышать и искриться. Время ещё есть. Пак Чже Вон смотрит на дверь с доброй улыбкой. Чон Мин придёт. Должен прийти. 

**~ * ~ * ~**

Нужного ей человека девушка замечает сразу. По спине, невидимо, но отчётливо транслирующей «Осторожно: высокое напряжение! Не подходить – убьёт!» А у неё – ни защитной экипировки, ни допуска на работу с высоким вольтажом, и, если бы не крайняя необходимость, она бы с радостью спаслась бегством. 

Ей хочется, чтобы это сделал кто-нибудь другой. Чтобы кто-то другой позвал этого молодого человека, попросил его остаться, уговорил попытаться ещё раз. Она его знать не знает и боится до чёртиков – как и любого другого чужака. Любовь к кумирам ничуть не облегчает ей задачу. Этот всегда улыбающийся в камеры парень сейчас чересчур реален. Он чужой. Своенравный. Незнакомый. Бесконечно далёкий от выдуманного ею образа.

Но рядом нет никого другого; никто не торопится остановить Пак Чон Мина и вернуть его на площадку. Никому нет дела до него. Кроме неё. 

– Пак Чон Мин-ши, – зовет она, но голос звучит совсем тихо. Неуверенно и жалко. Его едва слышит даже она сама. Мысленно попросив прощения у парня и приготовившись к неизбежному унижению, девушка легонько хлопает по спине, облачённой в стильное тонкое пальто. 

– Пак Чон Мин-ши, – зовёт она уже громче. 

Спина приходит в движение, и девушка, чувствуя, как от стыда вспыхивают уши, отступает подальше.

Глаза чёрные-чёрные, как омут. Тёмная ледяная бездна. Непроницаемый взгляд полон желчи и яда. Резкий и раздражённый, он прожигает нежеланную гостью насквозь. Покрывшись мурашками, девушка думает, что тот мимолётный, по-щенячьи потерянный взгляд, перевернувший её мир вверх тормашками, ей только привиделся.

Один долгий выдох, и Чон Мину удаётся вернуть самообладание. Яд и раздражение сменяются профессиональной приветливостью. 

– Добрый вечер, – предупредительность во взгляде молодого человека приобретает слегка вопросительный оттенок, когда незнакомка, вопреки ожиданиям, не протягивает ему ни подарка, ни любовного письма, ни даже клочка бумаги, на котором он мог бы поставить автограф. Только стоит и смотрит на него широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами. Карий, с дрожащими ресницами взгляд придаёт ей неуловимое сходство с оленёнком. Чон Мину её почти жалко.

– Вы могли бы пойти со мной? – беспокойные руки нервно ломают пальцы. – Пожалуйста, – в голосе мольба и дрожь. – Вас ждут. Это правда, я не обманываю. Это очень важно. Для _Вас_ важно. Вам нужно вернуться, – девушка так волнуется, что перепрыгивает с одной мысли на другую, не договаривая главного.

Чон Мин тяжело, с раздражением вздыхает про себя. Ну что за детские уловки!.. Ему даже не дают побыть наедине со своими безрадостными мыслями.

Если бы эта малышка знала, сколько раз он за свою жизнь слышал «это правда» и «клянусь», которые оборачивались очередным разочарованием, она бы поостереглась произносить эти слова при нём.

Харизма натягивает доброжелательную улыбку и, чуть наклонившись по направлению к девушке, понижает голос, словно доверяя ей бесценную тайну:

– Извините, но я _очень_ занят.

Скрытый намёк противным холодком стискивает внутренности – её только что посчитали навязчивой. Как унизительно!..

Она, конечно, не ожидала, что звезда примет незнакомку с распростёртыми объятиями и тут же пойдёт за ней на край света, но эта утончённая холодная вежливость колет слишком больно.

Отвлёкшись на свои переживания, девушка так теряется, что мешкает с ответом, и Чон Мин, посчитав дело улаженным, обходит её сбоку, намереваясь поискать другое, более уединённое место для своего самобичевания.

– Подождите! Пожалуйста, – отчаяние в карих глазах становится явным, и девушка порывисто хватает Чон Мина за запястье.

Подобная фамильярность злит Харизму, и он сердито хмурится, хоть имидж и предписывает ему оставаться приветливым с поклонниками в любой ситуации.

Он берётся за пальцы девушки и собирается уже отцепить прилипчивую самозванку, как вдруг слышит торопливо произнесённое имя:

– Пак Чже Вон, – и тяжёлый тёмный взгляд утрачивает всю злость и после секундного проблеска радости наполняется недоумением. – Учитель ждёт Вас, Пак Чон Мин-ши.

– Ждёт?.. – растерянно, с болезненно хрупкой надеждой переспрашивает юноша и, спохватившись, хмурится. – Вы меня с кем-то перепутали. Для меня съёмки сегодня закончены. И…

Девушка умоляюще складывает ладони перед грудью.

– Пожалуйста… – её взгляд пронизывает кричащим отчаянием. Только каменное сердце не дрогнуло бы перед такой мольбой. А Чон Мин не Ромео, у него сердце обычное, человеческое. Горячее. – Вам дают ещё один шанс. Всего один. Пожалуйста, не упускайте его. Вы можете уйти в любой момент, только сначала… – её голос опускается до шёпота, и парень невольно придвигается ближе, чтобы расслышать остальные слова: – пожалуйста… попытайтесь снова. Ещё один раз. Чтобы не жалеть потом…

Наивная, эта девушка, похоже, искренне верит, что «пожалуйста» – это такое волшебное слово, которое открывает все двери. Харизма молчит несколько секунд, обдумывая её слова. Съёмка закончилась намного раньше, чем он планировал, поэтому время в запасе ещё есть. Он видит надежду в глазах девушки. Она ждёт. Верит, что он пойдёт и попытается ещё раз. В него самого – верит.

И Чон Мин принимает решение. В худшем случае, он просто прогуляется. Всего-то два этажа вверх.

« _Но если это только хитрая уловка… Она об этом очень пожалеет_ ».

В худшем случае, у него будет на ком выместить свой гнев.

– Хорошо, – кивает айдол, – я согласен. Ведите.


	6. Chapter 6

Они поднимаются по лестнице, и девушка то и дело оглядывается на молча следующего за ней молодого человека, словно боясь, что он вот-вот передумает и, воспользовавшись её невниманием, сиганёт вниз по лестнице.

Войдя в студию, оба одинаково неуверенно и неуклюже кланяются.

– С возвращением, – с нескрываемой теплотой в голосе приветствует их Пак Чже Вон.

Чон Мин кланяется снова – это самое малое, чем он может выразить свою признательность фотографу.

В глубине души юноша не верит, что подаренный мастером шанс поможет ему всё исправить. Внутри по-прежнему мрак и холод, и мысли о собственном провале и ничтожестве лишь усугубляют душевный разлад.

Зачем он вернулся? Ничего не выйдет. Ясно же, что это бесполезная попытка.

Почему он здесь? Из-за того «пожалуйста»? Абсурд. Или он поддался потому, что слова, сказанные девушкой, срезонировали с его собственной, встрепенувшейся в отчаянном порыве надеждой? Чон Мин незаметно морщится. Надежда на что? На чудо? Чудес не бывает. Надеяться нужно на себя, на свой упорный труд, но на творчество сейчас у него не осталось ни сил, ни вдохновения. Он чувствует себя никчёмным. Лишь одно утешает – «пожалуйста» незнакомки не привело к очередному разочарованию. Несмотря на свою запальчивость, юноша не уверен, что у него хватило бы сил не рассыпаться, окажись иначе. 

– Что мне нужно делать? – спрашивает Чон Мин куда-то в пустоту.

Девушка кидает полный надежды взгляд в сторону учителя. Лучики-морщинки зажигают в мудрых глазах свет, заверяя нечаянную авантюристку в том, что всё будет хорошо.

– Мы уже почти закончили подготовку, а ты обживайся пока, – не без затаённой улыбки отвечает Пак Чже Вон. – Привыкни к пространству, подружись с ним. Оно тебе нравится?

Нравится ли ему пространство? Чон Мин над этим ни разу не задумывался. Была работа, и её нужно было выполнить. Его никогда не спрашивали, по душе ли ему место, где будет проходить съёмка. А уж о том, чтобы подружиться с ним, речь и вовсе не шла.

И вообще, что значит «подружиться»? Как с пустыми стенами, потолком и полом можно подружиться? Погладить их, что ли? Ручку пожать дверную?

Юноша представляет, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, и вежливо улыбается учителю, про себя досадуя на привычку творческих людей выражаться туманно-образно. Внутри закипает раздражение. Но никто не обращает на молодого артиста внимания, и он принимается бесцельно слоняться по заполняющемуся помещению в ожидании момента, когда его позовут.

 

Чон Мин оглядывается по сторонам и невольно поражается переменам в студии. Светлый уютный интерьер, словно созданный для задушевных бесед; оригинальные цветные аксессуары: россыпь подушек-думок – карамель, морская волна, терракота; забавный коврик у дивана в виде щенячьей мордочки с большими круглыми глазами, высокие керамические кружки с разноцветными карандашами-ручками, струи тёплого света в прорезях абажуров. Созданный зал манит отдохнуть и расслабиться. Куда он попал? Для чего всё это? Неужели ему придётся сниматься здесь, посреди этих нелепых идиллических декораций?!

Снова фальшь. Ведь его тёмное пальто, чёрные волосы и мрачная тяжесть на сердце – _сам он_ – вдруг кажутся Чон Мину чересчур вызывающими, чересчур неуместными в этой слишком похожей на домашнюю атмосфере. Он не сможет, не впишется, его душа и эта уютная комната сейчас на разных полюсах, и он всё погубит.

Но его никто не спрашивает. 

Отдавшись потоку своих невесёлых мыслей, Пак Чон Мин медленно шагает из угла в угол, глядя себе под ноги и ничего не видя. Утекают долгие минуты, и мало-помалу сознание замечает причудливые линии, сплетающиеся в узор на полу. В какой-то момент юноша останавливается. Присаживается на корточки. Едва сдерживается, чтобы не провести пальцем по затейливому рисунку. Приятный цвет. И плотность хорошая. Он перекатывается с пяток на носки и обратно – покрытие на полу пружинит. Чон Мин поднимается с корточек и неуверенно, одними глазами, улыбается своему открытию. Сущая мелочь, а в душе на мгновение будто блеснул светлый луч.

Настороженно, недоверчиво хмуря брови, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, Харизма подходит к стенам, ощупывает не заметные глазу впадинки на дверных косяках, гладит ручки. Касается спинок кресел и стульев, знакомясь с фактурой, запоминая температуру кончиками пальцев. Наблюдение за мелочами отвлекает молодого человека от угрюмого самобичевания, а осознание того, как глупо он, должно быть, выглядит со стороны, заставляет уголки губ чуть приподниматься в ироничной усмешке. Постепенно пространство становится всё более и более знакомым, его свет и тепло уже не отпугивают, и в ледяную мрачную бездну души Чон Мина сквозь множащиеся прорехи всё чаще врываются набирающие силу снопы света.

Две пары глаз то и дело украдкой возвращаются к слоняющейся – и изредка ухмыляющейся – фигуре, и в них тоже загораются улыбки. Всё идёт как надо. 

…

Пак Чон Мин, позволив себе секундное недоумение при взгляде на предложенные вещи, переодевается и рассматривает себя в зеркало. Минус десять лет одним махом, но преображение с помощью одежды его давно не удивляет. Кем он только не был за всю свою жизнь… Почему бы снова не побыть совсем юным, полным жизни парнем? Только глаза выдают – на их тёмном дне плещется обречённая усталость. 

За ним вырастает нуна-стилист и, приветливо улыбнувшись, решительно усаживает в кресло. Юноша не сопротивляется, хотя понятия не имеет, что ему собираются подправлять. Он сидит, закрыв глаза, и пытается настроиться на предстоящую съёмку, пытается отыскать что-нибудь – искру, отклик, что угодно, кроме смятения и раздражающей жалости к себе. Но пусто, по-прежнему пусто внутри. Уже не так холодно и даже не особо мрачно; приступ лютого самоуничижения прошел, и его место заняла апатичная покорность происходящему.

Спонжи, кисти, карандаши – ему рисуют новое лицо. Резковато-цветочный запах лака для волос окутывает удушливым облаком, уставшие волосы покорно ложатся под струями горячего воздуха.

Когда «превращение» заканчивается, Пак Чон Мин открывает глаза… и недоумённо хлопает ресницами. Что это? Куда делись его прямые, цвета воронова крыла пряди? Почему у него на голове – копна чуть вьющихся тёмно-каштановых, с рыжеватыми «пёрышками», волос?

Он давно не «носит» этот образ. Соседский парень-симпатяга. Близкий друг. Уютный любимый. Он вырос, вырос из всего этого домашнего, сладкого, убаюкивающего! Он теперь сильный, могущественный, с пронизывающим испепеляющим взглядом, он властелин и повелитель тёмного мира! Он столько лет срастался с чуждым ему образом, что совсем забыл, кем начал свой путь когда-то. А теперь это… этот абсолютно, невозможно, нереально дурацкий образ, которым он не пользовался, кажется, уже вечность.

Так почему… откуда в душе этот неожиданный взрыв радости? 

Чон Мин вертится перед зеркалом, пытаясь понять, кого напоминает ему этот стильный молодой человек в уютно-спортивной одежде. Он приглаживает волосы, раздвигает губы в профессиональной улыбке-оскале и вдруг ликующе раскидывает руки в стороны. «Боже, да я Хён Чжун!» От абсурдности своего восклицания, от нелепой приветственной позы, отражённой беспристрастным зеркалом, его разбирает смех. Немного нервный, с легкой примесью горечи и внутренней истерики, но всё-таки это уже смех.

Чон Мин не обрывает его, заметив направляющуюся к нему девушку. Он изначально не был застенчивым, обожая внимание к собственной персоне, а после долгих лет, проведённых под прицелом камер всех мастей и калибров, стесняться и вовсе разучился. 

– А, это Вы, – уголки губ приподнимаются в вежливой улыбке. – Спасибо, что позвали меня там, внизу. Боюсь, сначала я был не очень дружелюбен…

– Всё в порядке, – непринуждённо отмахивается она, распознав его неуклюжую попытку извиниться. – Вы готовы?

Его так и подмывает чистосердечно ответить «нет» и добавить, что вряд ли будет готов в ближайшие пару лет, но гордость берёт своё, не позволяя признаться постороннему человеку в слабости, так что Мин кивает и бодро хлопает в ладоши.

– Да, давайте начнём.

– Тогда пойдёмте.

Следуя за девушкой, Чон Мин удивлённым взглядом провожает освещённый центр площадки, когда они проходят мимо.

– А мне разве не?.. – он показывает пальцем в сторону залитой светом площадки, но девушка лишь улыбается и подводит его к стоящему в стороне дивану, обтянутому светлой кожей. На него тоже направлены несколько отражателей и осветителей, но они расставлены по всей комнате, и Чон Мин решает, что их просто ещё не убрали.

– Ложитесь, – приветливо приглашает она, доставая что-то из кармана.

– Что? – ему кажется, что ещё немного – и он окончательно перестанет понимать, что происходит. – Сюда?

– Пожалуйста.

« _Опять это её «пожалуйста»…_ _Вот ведь заладила_ ».

Юноша никак не может разобраться в чувстве, которое вызывает в нём её по-детски наивная, безобидная вера в «волшебное» слово: то ли раздражение, то ли затаённую надежду – а вдруг снова получится что-то хорошее. « _Ведь один раз уже получилось_ ». Вдруг…

Такие мысли сродни признанию собственного бессилия, и Мин приходит к выводу, что это «пожалуйста» его всё-таки раздражает. Однозначно. А раздражённый Пак Чон Мин деликатностью не отличается:

– Я не хочу, – и всё-таки зачем-то торопится смягчить резкость отказа: – Вы же сами попросили меня вернуться. Уж наверняка для того, чтобы работать, а не отлёживаться?

– Вы не сможете сниматься в таком состоянии, – без обиняков, но предельно мягко замечает девушка. « _Зачем тогда позвала?_ » – недоумевает молодой человек, стараясь сдержать поднимающуюся злость.  – Ничего не выйдет, если внутри ничего не изменить.

Она говорит загадками, а у Харизмы нет ни малейшего желания их разгадывать. Его стремительно темнеющие глаза и сдвинутые брови явно требуют объяснений.

– Пак Чон Мин-ши, Вы ведь ничего не теряете, если доверитесь мне ненадолго. Хуже не будет, – негромко заверяет девушка, а Чон Мин мысленно переводит это как «Хуже просто некуда» и болезненно морщится. – Позвольте мне… попытаться помочь Вам.

– Как?

– Я Вас настрою, – карие глаза мгновенно зажигаются, обрадованные его интересом.

– Я похож на телевизор?

Он не хотел быть грубым. И в мыслях не было её обижать. Только что ж поделать, язвительность у него всегда проявляется автоматом – в ответ на такой вот взгляд, будто кто-то лучше него знает, что ему нужно.

Когда в глазах напротив резко гаснут воодушевлённые искры, ему почти хочется извиниться или свести всё к шутке, но Мин прикусывает язык. Не он начал этот театр абсурда.

Однако не похоже, что его грубость задела девушку; она смотрит всё так же ровно – почти ласково и с едва уловимым сочувствием, словно на тяжелобольного или капризного, но любимого ребёнка-несмышлёныша. Будто видит его насквозь. От её спокойствия Чон Мину неуютно.

– Вы похожи на человека, которому нужна помощь, – в негромком голосе звучит неожиданная твёрдость, а карие глаза пристально вглядываются в его лицо, словно гипнотизируя.

Как ни ненавидит Чон Мин в подобных поединках отводить взгляд первым, сегодня ему нечего противопоставить убеждённости, что светится в глазах напротив, и настроение от этого портится ещё больше. Но раздражение требует выхода.

– Ладно, и что от меня требуется? – он бесцеремонно плюхается на диван и задаёт вопрос так, будто делает одолжение.

– От Вас? Всего лишь расслабиться и настроиться на другую волну.

Чон Мин едва сдерживает бестактный смешок.

Расслабиться? В рабочей обстановке? После такого провала? Она что, издевается?

– И как, интересно? – в обманчиво бархатистом голосе – преувеличенная заинтересованность.

– Вот, – игнорируя его язвительный тон, девушка протягивает ему маленькое продолговатое устройство на раскрытой ладони.

– Что это? – после её загадочных заявлений Мин готов был увидеть что-нибудь незаурядное. Однако на ладошку ложатся наушники, и серебристо поблескивающий прибор начинает подозрительно смахивать на обычный плеер. Причем даже не новый. Такая прозаичность невольно разочаровывает.

– Мелодии для медитации, – поясняет девушка. – Они помогут Вам немного расслабиться перед съёмкой.

– А у Вас есть рок? Что-нибудь потяжелее?

Он привык забываться в музыке, а не расслабляться под неё.

Девушка улыбается – растерянно и, как ему кажется, чуть виновато – и качает головой.

– Нет, рок-музыки у меня нет.

– Я подарю Вам свой альбом, там есть рок, – шутит Харизма; не дожидаясь ответа, с тяжёлым вздохом покорно втыкает наушники в уши и вытягивается на диване.

Он не верит ей. Не верит тому, что какая-то одежда и музыка могут ему помочь. Но в одном с этой девушкой Чон Мин согласен – хуже не будет, если он попробует. Ещё раз. В конце концов, он же неунывающий и блистательный Пак Чон Мин! Он не имеет права раскисать и сдаваться.

– Пожалуйста, ничему не удивляйтесь, – мягко предупреждает девушка, и айдол, на секунду внутренне напрягшись, снисходительно хмыкает своей реакции. У него весь вечер перевёрнут с ног на голову, а она просит не удивляться. Чудн ** _а_** я.

– Закройте глаза, – подсказывает девушка, заметив, что её своенравный подопечный увлекся разглядыванием потолка над собой.

Ещё один вздох, и парень с непередаваемым выражением всемирной кротости смежает веки.

Мир вокруг перестаёт существовать для него в ту же секунду. Остаются только ощущения тела: не очень удобное положение ног на диване, ласкающая мягкость отворота куртки у щеки; да обостряется слух – в уши льётся поток негромкой успокаивающей музыки. Удивлённо вскинув брови, Харизма прислушивается. 

Слушать музыку в чужом плеере – всё равно что подглядывать за чужим миром, ведь редкий человек пихает в свой плейлист всё без разбору.

В мире этой девушки идёт дождь. Играет гитара. Уютно потрескивает костёр. Басовито гудит океан. В её мире царит тишина – не тягостная, тёплая; та, когда молчат не из-за недостатка слов, а из-за того, что понятно и без них.

В её мире живет пианино – добротное, с полным густым звучанием. Прикосновение к чёрно-белым клавишам добавляет глубины шелесту волн, лёгкости ветру и упругой звонкости дождевым каплям. В этом бескрайнем и пустынном мире нет людских голосов, нет бас-гитарного рёва и привычного барабанного ритма. Будь это его мир, ему было бы одиноко, думает Чон Мин. Но владелице плеера это умиротворяющее одиночество, похоже, нравится.  

Тем временем внимательный карий взгляд осторожно, пушисто касается подрагивающих ресниц, скатывается по скулам, почти замирая от собственной смелости, легким мазком скользит по крепко сжатым губам и отскакивает в безопасность, к гладкому лбу и по-новому уложенной копне волос. Девушка надеется, что восприятие на слух восполнит недостаток зрительного контакта, и растирает ладони друг о дружку, накапливая энергию. Приходится надеяться на то, что искреннее желание помочь достигнет сознания этого юноши. И поможет. 

…

От неожиданного прикосновения тёплых мягких ладоней к щекам Чон Мин удивлённо дергается и распахивает глаза, собираясь возмутиться, но тут же встречает не менее испуганный взгляд, вспоминает недавнюю просьбу девушки и, усмехнувшись своей невольной панике, укладывается обратно. Немного помедлив, тёплые пальцы возвращаются к его лицу. Прикосновения легко и гармонично вписываются в мелодию, звучащую в наушниках, и юноша растворяется в едва заметной пульсации, безотчётно уносясь в те беззаботные времена, когда его так гладила мама. Музыка человеческого прикосновения. Мягкость и тепло души кого-то. Кого-то, кому он не безразличен. 

« _Бывают дни, когда кажется, что всё на свете против тебя._

_Бывают дни, когда кажется, что ты ничего не стоишь._

_Бывают дни, когда кажется, что лучше бы тебя никогда не было…_

_Бывают дни, когда чувствуешь себя никчёмным, ничтожным, жалким…_

_Бывает всякое._

_Главное – помнить, что всё это лишь «кажется». Приходит новый день, просыпается новый мир, и душа обновляется вместе с солнцем. Каждое мгновение_ ».

Чон Мин нащупывает крохотный регулятор громкости и делает музыку потише – так, чтобы сквозь расслабляющую музыку был отчётливее слышен голос девушки.

« _То, что сегодня кажется крахом надежд и концом света, завтра может стать новым стартом, опытом, который сделает тебя сильней и свободней_ ».

Такое чувство, будто она рассказывает какую-то старую, добрую сказку – напевно, неторопливо звучит её голос, вплетая слова в умиротворяющую тихую музыку. Слушать её приятно. Она рассказывает вроде бы не о нём, но каждое слово находит отклик в его усталой, продрогшей душе.

Её голос прощает, отпускает ему грехи и бессилие, дарит право на новый шанс, новую попытку. Она к нему гораздо добрее, чем он сам.

Она говорит о ритмах, о взлётах и падениях, о том, что всё это – часть жизни, что это всё естественно, и отчаиваться не стоит. Законы жизни едины для всех, они справедливы… и милосердны.

Что-то он слышал до этого, что-то звучит неожиданно, незнакомо, и Чон Мин сам не замечает, как прислушивается, впитывая, принимая каждое слово. 

Мало-помалу он расслабляется и просто отдаётся этому ведущему за собой голосу. Отдаётся прикосновениям. Девушка делает ему массаж лица: нажимает на потаённые точки кончиками пальцев; прикосновения к одним отзываются болью, к другим – приятными мурашками, а в целом ему хорошо. Призрачной тенью мелькает воспоминание о старом китайце в Гонконге; Чон Мин тогда впервые прочувствовал, как прикосновения к таинственным точкам под кожей не только сняли многомесячную усталость, но и вернули здоровье и бодрость давно не знающему отдыха телу. А тут эта девушка… девчонка ещё совсем, а знает, похоже, немало.

Он расслабляется. Полностью. Становится покорным. Безвольным. Тряпичным. Лёгким. Отмечает тепло чужих пальцев. Едва заметный ветерок дыхания. Свежий запах туалетной воды. Щекочущие кончики чёлки на лбу.

Так хорошо, так тягуче-лениво и упоительно сладко лежать неподвижно, растворяясь в неторопливой, убедительной музыке голоса, что он уже не вслушивается, не вникает в то, что этот голос ему рассказывает. Мысли, вызванные его мелодичностью, плывут дальше, подхватывая Чон Мина и увлекая его за собой.

Сны без картинок. Долгожданный, спасительный отдых. Перезагрузка. 

А потом его вдруг озаряет. Всё становится на свои места и складывается в настолько простую и ясную картину, что Чон Мину хочется смеяться от облегчения и светлой лёгкости, внезапно хлынувших в душу и затопивших её до краев.

Ему не нужно забывать о «SS501», не нужно хоронить все прекрасные воспоминания, связанные с ними. Ему вообще никуда не нужно уходить, чтобы двигаться дальше. Он – неотъемлемая часть «SS501». Пятеро как один. Навсегда. Поющие звёзды. Почему же такая простая мысль не приходила ему в голову раньше? Они, все пятеро, остаются единой командой, даже если их разделяют континенты и часовые пояса. И вместо того чтобы сокрушаться о том ничтожно малом времени, что им удаётся провести вместе, нужно черпать в этом силу: в каждом мгновении, в каждом воспоминании, в каждом звонке от друзей, в каждой встрече.

Все те годы, что они были вместе, они создавали, лепили друг друга, выплавляли характеры, способности, таланты каждого. И он, Пак Чон Мин, тоже; частичка его уже навсегда останется в каждом из товарищей. И частичка каждого из них – Хён Чжуна, Ён Сэна, Кю Чжона, Хёнга – всегда остаётся с ним, где бы он ни был. Они живут у него в сердце, они всегда за него.

Радость от этого озарения переполняет юношу, и он не может сдержать улыбки. Отныне он справится. Сможет. Сам. Глупый, он потерял столько времени, горюя о своем одиночестве, а секрет силы друзей с самого начала был под носом. Вот почему все даблэсовцы так спокойно двинулись дальше! Они не забыли, не отказались от прошлого, они просто строят свои успехи на прочном фундаменте тех лет, что провели бок о бок друг с другом.

Он не один. Кто же знал, что самая первая из написанных им для сольных альбомов песня, которая на тот момент была его надеждой, его молитвой, его заклинанием, окажется пророческой? « _Всё-таки я гений, как ни крути!_ » Довольные смешинки щекочут горло. Его сокровенное желание давно стало его настоящим, а он был настолько близорук, пристально вглядываясь в свои страхи, что даже не заметил этого.

Но теперь всё в порядке. Путеводная нить нащупывается без труда, и новые силы вливаются в усталое разочарованное тело. Теперь он крепко стоит на ногах, он твёрдо знает, что не одинок.

Он больше не боится.

 

Фотограф дает помощнице знак, когда Чон Мин широко, свободно улыбается в полусне-полудрёме, и она отходит в сторону.

« _Бог с ними, с наушниками. Если понадобится, уберём их в редакторе_ ».

Щелкает первая вспышка.

Фотосессия начинается.


	7. Chapter 7

Словно шелуха, отлетает лишнее, ненужное, мешающее. 

Лучезарный Мин. Секщи Харизма. Чон Мин в истерике. Кумир. Айдол. Последним отделяется и растворяется его Ромео. Он исчезает в бездонной черноте, и остается Пак Чон Мин, настоящий, без прикрас и примесей. Ему не нужно играть, не нужно притворяться. В нём уже живут тысячи образов, и, как алмазу, ему достаточно просто поворачиваться то одной, то другой гранью к свету, рассыпая радужные искры.

Что-то в атмосфере неуловимо меняется. Чон Мин забывает, что это всё ненастоящее. Он смеётся и хмурится искренне. Прижимает к себе маленькие подушки, бросает их вверх и на пол – карамель, морскую волну, терракоту; перебирает разноцветные карандаши в цветистых керамических кружках, сидит на забавном коврике у дивана, задумчиво обводя круглые щенячьи глаза пальцем, как будто рисуя нечто известное только ему; откидывает голову на диван, словно его вдруг настигло бессилие или отчаяние. Мысли, эмоции вертят его, словно вихрь, и он откликается, проживает, показывает каждую. 

Пак Чже Вон ни на мгновение не отрывается от объектива. Происходит что-то необыкновенное, чудесное, и фотограф ловит всё: переменчивость взгляда, незаконченный жест, момент, когда в глазах юноши рождается намёк на следующую позу; он ловит нечаянную улыбку, мимолётное движение бровей, полуобороты – откуда что берётся! 

И рождаются новые снимки. Трогательно-сонный Чон Мин. Живой Мин. Яркий. Чон Мин беззаботный мальчишка. Смешной. Близкий. Равнодушный Мин. Высокомерный. Капризный – не показушно, с надутыми губками, а по-королевски – с надменным изгибом красивых губ. Он морщится ещё две секунды, удерживая образ, а потом хохочет, являя миру радостного без оглядки, без сожаления парня. Парня, дышащего счастьем и излучающего сияние. 

Он меняет позы, меняет выражения, даже не задумываясь о том, куда ему встать, как повернуться. Ему дали полную свободу выбора, и даже когда он – из озорства – решил проверить, как далеко простираются установленные границы этой свободы, Пак Чже Вон обзавёлся удачной серией кадров удаляющейся и скрывающейся в дверном проёме фигуры.

Забавное выражение лица, осторожно, по-шпионски выглядывающего из-за дверного косяка, получилось по-детски невинным и очаровательным. Как и его искреннее изумление, когда Чон Мин понял, что его раскусили и застали врасплох…

Характер жизнелюбивого мальчишки в теле молодого мужчины. Такое не придумаешь нарочно, не притворишься, не сыграешь. Но он и не играет – нет! – он _живёт_ этими образами. Делится собой, являя миру того себя, который был запечатан глубоко внутри всё это время. Прекрасная бабочка, вырвавшаяся из кокона. Хрупкое трепетное вдохновение. 

Такой Пак Чон Мин нравится. В такого легко влюбиться. Большая часть этих снимков не попадёт в альбом; возможно, их никто не увидит, но они останутся – как доказательство сегодняшнего чуда. Мастер их сбережёт, сохранит. С таким Чон Мином он переписывался и такого Чон Мина хотел встретить. Сегодня ему очень повезло. Произошло нечто необыкновенное, и они оба смогли раскрыться – юноша открыл душу, показал настоящую личность, а на него, Пак Чже Вона, снизошло небывалое вдохновение, и он знал, что сделает снимки Пак Чон Мина великолепными. Не просто профессиональными – искусными.

 

Проходит время, и фотограф с моделью обмениваются взглядами. Зрительный контакт полон признательных, счастливых улыбок.

– Вот теперь на сегодня всё, Пак Чон Мин-ши, – мудрый взгляд учителя с морщинками-лучиками полон гордости за молодого человека. – Отлично поработали.

И никакой фальши в словах на этот раз. Они, действительно, поработали отлично.


	8. Chapter 8

Свет кругом все ещё слишком ярок – помощники распутывают бесконечные провода, убирают осветители и отражатели в другом конце комнаты. Просто удивительно, как эта девушка умудряется спать с такой безмятежностью посреди океана слепящего света. Похоже, она присела на минутку выпить очередной по счёту стаканчик бодрящего кофе, но, привалившись плечом к уютно гостеприимному диванному боку, не смогла открыть глаза.

Тёмная до черноты жидкость чудом не переливается через край безвольно наклонённого стаканчика.

Чон Мин, насмешливо щурясь, наклоняется и, уперев руки в колени, с весёлым любопытством разглядывает дремлющую девушку – неужели правда спит?

« _Совсем вымоталась…_ », – красивые губы чуть вздрагивают в сочувствии.

Он осторожно вытаскивает ещё теплый стаканчик из расслабленных рук, ставит его на пол подальше от дивана, и пальцы девушки сонно смыкаются над пустотой, как лепестки цветка в сумерках.

Юноша присаживается на диван и несколько мгновений сидит прямо и молча, рассеянным взглядом блуждая по студии.

Сбоку тихонько доносится уютное посапывание, и улыбка Чон Мина становится всё шире. Наконец он не выдерживает, поворачивается к соне боком и устраивается на диване совсем по-домашнему: закидывает руку на спинку дивана, подтягивает согнутую ногу ближе к груди. Тёмные глаза полны добрых смешинок, когда он, прижав пальцы к улыбающимся губам, словно останавливая возможные, ненужные слова, разглядывает безмятежное лицо напротив из-под волнистой каштановой чёлки.

Он не знает, зачем сидит тут и смотрит на эту девушку. Он совсем не для этого её искал.

Бесконечно долгий утомительный день позади, и уже можно уходить, но, сев на этот диван, рядом с ничего не подозревающей девушкой, Чон Мин будто снова попадает в её поле, спокойное, умиротворяющее, гармонизирующее. Он решает, что ему не помешает немного подзарядиться и расслабиться перед уходом домой. Длинные ресницы незаметно опускаются всё ниже и ниже. 

Ему снится крепкий настойчивый аромат кофе, снится чье-то сонное дыхание рядом, снится что-то пушисто-белое и тёплое, похожее на одеяло, и Мину почему-то кажется, что оно сделано из облака.

 

За рабочим гулом не слышно мягких щелчков спускаемого затвора.

 

Тёмные глаза мгновенно распахиваются, как только голова расслабленно-безвольно ныряет вниз. Тело протестующе вздрагивает, с возмущением реагируя на слишком резкое пробуждение.

Рядом раздается тихий вздох, и затуманенные дрёмой глаза открываются.

– О… Пак Чон Мин-ши. Вы отлично потрудились. Всё хорошо? – в мелодичном голосе слышна тонкая хрипотца сна. Милая сонная улыбка девушки становится шире, когда Чон Мин, спохватившись, садится ровно.

– Да. Спасибо за хорошую работу.

Девушка улыбается и совсем по-детски трёт глаза тыльной стороной кисти.

С силой сморгнув, Чон Мин отводит взгляд и заставляет себя смотреть строго перед собой, чувствуя смутную неловкость от интимной непосредственности, с которой эта девушка просыпается у него на глазах.

Не глядя на неё, он садится чуть ровнее и негромко спрашивает:

– Что я могу сделать для тебя? В благодарность за… – запнувшись, он мысленным взором окидывает весь сегодняшний вечер и понимает, что благодарить её следует за… – всё, что ты сделала для меня сегодня.

Чон Мин не понаслышке знаком с чувством признательности, и он умеет благодарить людей, когда действительно есть за что.

Девушка непонимающе сдвигает брови, очевидно пытаясь сообразить, что он имеет в виду. Наконец её лицо озаряется пониманием, и она решает внести ясность:

– Это учителю спасибо, он согласился попро… – когда Чон Мин, метнув в неё укоризненный взгляд, начинает досадливо мотать головой, девушка понимает, что от неё требуется конкретный ответ на поставленный вопрос. Даже если она не вполне понимает, чем он вызван.

– С учителем я поговорю отдельно. Сейчас меня интересуешь ты.

Она улыбается тому, как решительно это прозвучало, и, подумав немного, озвучивает своё единственное желание, родившееся всего пару часов назад, пока она следила за слаженной работой незаурядной модели и талантливого фотографа:

– Тогда, если позволите, я бы хотела сделать себе копии фотографий с сегодняшней съёмки – не только тех, которые уйдут в проект, а вообще всех, которые сегодня сделал Пак Чже Вон-сонсенним. Можно?

Чон Мин улыбается её невинной просьбе. Она могла бы попросить намного больше, и он бы – скорее всего – согласился.

– Можно. Но тебе придется согласиться, что это будет «личная информация, не предназначенная для копирования и/или дальнейшего распространения», – назубок заученная формулировка звучит в его устах нарочито занудно. Тёмные глаза загораются лукавыми искорками. – Я же могу тебе доверять?

– Можете. Мне просто нравится смотреть на настоящего Пака Чон Мина, – карий взгляд застенчиво прячется за пушистыми ресницами. – Я и не собиралась никому их показывать.

Юноша кивает. Щёки подозрительно теплеют, но Харизма держит лицо. Непринуждённая улыбка, внимательный взгляд.

– Хорошо. Что ещё?

Лицо девушки вмиг становится удивлённым.

– Ещё? Этого более чем достаточно. Я ведь ничего особенного не сделала, так что…

– Ты упускаешь свой шанс. Сам Секщи Харизма предлагает тебе своё внимание. Может быть, тогда я угощу тебя обедом? – перебивает её Чон Мин, полушутя-полусерьёзно включив режим кумира и вызвав у девушки непроизвольный смешок своим «звёздным» заявлением. – Когда у меня будет выходной.

– У Вас бывают выходные? – весело задает она встречный вопрос, не впечатлившись предложенным подвигом.

– Должен быть когда-нибудь, – пожимает Мин плечами. – Посидим где-нибудь, пообщаемся. Я же должен знать, кому обязан своим спасением сегодня.

Он искренне полагал, что девушка обрадуется такому повороту дела, ведь он предлагает ей намного больше, чем она попросила, причем предлагает добровольно и от всего сердца. Ему казалось, что как поклонницу это предложение приведет её в восторг.

– Мы пойдем обедать на пенсии? – тянет она с улыбкой, а потом вдруг серьёзнеет: – Я ценю Ваше предложение, Пак Чон Мин-ши, правда. Но не стоит. Вы будете спешить, нервничать, злиться на меня за то, что задерживаю или отвлекаю от более важных дел; я буду волноваться о том, хорошо ли я выгляжу, нравится ли Вам обед… и сегодняшнего чуда просто не станет. А я этого не хочу. Мне хочется запомнить Вас вот таким, как сегодня, как сейчас. Настоящим. Необыкновенным человеком.

Чон Мин опускает взгляд, задумчиво закусывает губу. В том, что говорит эта девушка, есть смысл. Всё так и будет, он тоже это знает. Просто сегодня с ним произошло что-то необыкновенное, и ему хочется понять, что это было.

– Тогда объясни, что произошло сегодня, – он поднимает голову и пристально вглядывается в её лицо. – Ты ведь что-то со мной сделала. Вот здесь, на этом диване.

Девичья головка легонько качнулась из стороны в сторону. Мягкая улыбка, лучистый, как у оленёнка, взгляд. Мин вдруг отчётливо понимает, что она не признается.

– Главное сделали Вы сами. Я просто выпросила Вам шанс, но даже это не моя заслуга. Вам нужно благодарить учителя, без него ничего бы не вышло.

– Без тебя тоже, – Чон Мин усмехается своей неожиданной настойчивости, и в его взгляде, направленном на девушку, мелькает лукавство. – Но мне кажется, ты и вправду не представляешь, какую услугу оказала мне сегодня.

Её услуга обернулась для него подарком, которому нет цены, но он не заставит себя сказать это.

Девушка улыбается, чуть склонив голову набок.

– Мне кажется, Вам просто очень повезло сегодня, Пак Чон Мин-ши. Вы с учителем оказались на одной волне, и всё совпало на редкость удачно.

«Совпало». Чон Мин давно не верит в случайные совпадения, предпочитая воспринимать происходящие перемены как знаки-подсказки свыше, и он знает, что главное сегодня совершила эта девушка: именно она наладила невидимые мостики между ним и мастером и настроила их на общую волну вдохновения. Чудо произошло благодаря ей и её вере – в чем-то наивной, но убеждённой – в то, что всё возможно. Этому и ещё, пожалуй, её смешному «пожалуйста».

Харизма на секунду задумывается, а не стоит ли и ему почаще практиковать это слово, но, мысленно фыркнув, признаёт, что это совершенно не в его стиле.

– Спасибо тебе, – парень поднимается с дивана и кланяется девушке – намного ниже, чем обычно привык. – Мы хорошо поработали вместе.

Она благодарно кланяется в ответ.

– Спасибо.

« _Спасибо, Пак Чон Мин-ши. За сегодня. За то, что поверили мне_ ».

Карие глаза подергиваются дымкой грусти, но девушка ни о чем не жалеет. Она даже не провожает знаменитого Секщи Харизму взглядом.

Она узнала настоящего Пака Чон Мина сегодня, и это лучшая награда за её старания.

…

Старый художник смотрит на свою «внучку» и думает, что из неё вырастет удивительный фотограф. Она видит душу человека. Возможно, не все поймут и примут её творчество, но он, Пак Чже Вон, уже сейчас видит того прекрасного мастера, которым станет эта девушка. Когда-нибудь работать с ней будет честью уже для него. Он гордится своей ученицей.


	9. Эпилог

На следующий день в студию принесли небольшую пухлую посылку.

Никем не узнанный юноша, затаившийся за приоткрытой дверью, дождался, пока лицо девушки, открывшей увесистый конверт, озарит радостная улыбка, и, довольно кивнув своим мыслям, ушёл по длинному гулкому коридору. 

В посылке, помимо в шутку обещанного последнего альбома Пака Чон Мина, лежали несколько снимков. Небольшой сюрприз-подарок от Пака Чже Вона. Мастер запечатлел их разговор на диване в красивых душевных фотографиях.

Больше всего Чон Мину понравился снимок, на котором он, по-домашнему уютно устроившись на диване и прижав пальцы к губам, чтобы ненароком не нарушить сон девушки, с лёгкой улыбкой вглядывался в её безмятежное лицо.

Взгляд, который был у него в тот момент – полный задумчивой сосредоточенности и неподдельной нежности – он не смог бы сыграть никогда в жизни.

 

Но себе, как напоминание о своем возрождении, как талисман на удачу, он оставил другой снимок – тот, на котором сам Пак Чон Мин согнулся перед незнакомой девушкой в искреннем благодарном поклоне.

****

**_~ * Конец_ ** **_* ~_ **


End file.
